


Tears Will Be Mandatory For This Event

by valtyr



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Cap-Ironman post celebrating the NY marriage same-sex marriage laws - Ultimate Steve and Tony respond to the new laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Will Be Mandatory For This Event

"Blah blah civil rights liberty Nazis," Steve said, more or less, in a very serious voice. Tony yawned and pressed closer to his side. He'd had been taking call after call from various news organisations who were probably hoping for outraged comments about the sanctity of marriage and the general depravity of the modern age. Steve had the glitter in his eye that suggested he was enjoying disappointing scandal hunters, and Tony had tuned out the stream of platitudes an hour ago in favour of channel-surfing for reactions. Some sort of religious fundamentalist was predicting the downfall of society on Fox; Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Blah blah _justice for all_ God is love. Hitler." he said - or something like that - and slammed the phone shut. "Turn that off. Or over. Go back to the channel with all the dancing and cheering."

Tony had liked that channel too. Lots of attractive people kissing and hugging. He found it again, or one very like it, and they watched in silence for a minute or two. There was a very faint feeling of envy at all the couples celebrating so publicly, but none of those people had Steve, so Tony was still ahead. Perhaps now marriage was legal, he could start work on edging Steve towards public acknowledgment of their relationship; after all, Jan had been married, and he hadn't let that scandal stop him from doing exactly what he pleased. Sodomy was practically respectable compared to adultery.

Steve's phone chirped again, and Tony gave it an unfriendly look. He'd had quite enough of listening to Steve sing the praises of gay marriage for one evening. Steve read the screen, and gave a satisfied little smile.

"Three weeks on Saturday," he said, and Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't got much on that day; nothing Pepper can't reschedule. She says she'll need a minimum of three weeks for the planning."

"What?" Tony peered at the phone; it just said _3 wks EARLIEST POSSIBLE do not cross me_. He tried not to interfere with the Pepper-Steve dynamic. Too volatile even for his tastes.

"For the wedding. We won't be able to take a honeymoon until August at the earliest, but I'd rather get married as soon as possible."

"What in God's name," Tony's mouth said without input from his brain, and Steve gave him a reproving look.

"Did you have a particular date in mind? I'm not waiting til Spring, mind. Any time this year." His face took on a speculative expression. "I suppose a winter wedding would be nice."

"No, it's too cold, all the women cover up."

"And I like garden parties." Steve nodded, satisfied.

"We're not having a barbecue, Steve, that's not - " Tony stopped. "Haven't we forgotten something?"

"Considering we've only been planning the wedding for two minutes - "

"There's supposed to be asking. Proposing, I believe the customary term is."

"You're not a dame, Tony," and Steve returned to his phone, typing in _3 wks fine_ before Tony put a hand out to stop him.

"That doesn't mean - " he gathered in his surprising quantity of irritation. "You can't just assume - "

"Tony." Steve put the phone down. "My first girl married another man. My second was _already_ married to another man. Then I couldn't marry you because while _I'd_ moved on, New York was still stuck in the Forties. I have been waiting seventy years to get married, and so help me, if you cannot do this one little thing for me - "

 _You'll_ what Tony almost said, but Steve's scowl was shading away from annoyance and into unhappiness, and Tony was a pushover.

"Maybe I would like you to say something sweet and romantic to me," he said instead, and Steve's mouth twitched.

"I'm not very good at that," he admitted. "I do love you, though."

"And want to spend the rest of your life with me," Tony prompted, and he nodded.

"We were doing that anyway, though." Steve grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. "I'm very happy. You make me happy."

"Since you put it so nicely, yes, I will marry you," Tony said magnanimously. "Will it be a big wedding? I assume you've got it all planned out?"

"Huge," Steve returned to his phone. "Legendary. Twice the size of the one you almost had."

That was a big wedding. Tony was probably going to have to invent something new to pay for it, although at least Steve was unlikely to want a diamond and pearl tiara. Tony might buy him one anyway, just for laughs.

"I'm not wearing white."

"No, because I don't want people giggling behind their hands at our wedding. It is going to be a beautiful and moving event. People will cry. You are not writing the vows and you will be on your best behaviour throughout the ceremony. All you have to do is show up on time in a nice suit. You may have Thor as your best man, but if he says word one about the wedding-industrial establishment, he's uninvited, and I want to see a copy of his speech a week in advance."

Tony had a sudden vivid image of Steve, in his dress uniform, lobbing a tear gas canister into the congregation to ensure sufficient weeping. He blinked it away. And he'd thought _Natasha_ treated it like a military operation.

"Can I plan the honeymoon then?"

"Sure," Steve's thumbs were still tapping out what looked to be an epic set of instructions. Tony snuggled up again, and Steve leaned sideways to kiss his cheek without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm going to tell everyone you got down on one knee and recited poetry," he murmured, and Steve grinned.

"Tell them I was romantic and eloquent." He turned his head for a proper kiss, although Tony could still hear the clicking of the keyboard. "And that you said yes right away, instead of quibbling."

"Don't worry. As far as everyone else is concerned, you swept me off my feet."


End file.
